Nymph Galaxy 2
by Mari89
Summary: Struggling, Hermione will do anything to get Draco back, but when Ron confesses that he wants to be with her and Draco seems to notice, Hermione is left with the decision of pursuing after her enemy or breaking her best friend's heart...
1. Chapter 1

Quick A/N: I made the title of the sequel obvious so that none of those who were reading it since the beginning lose my story

Chapter One- After Christmas Break

A sense of emptiness enveloped Hermione as she stared at the snow covered landscape through the compartment's window.

Christmas break had been awful. She spent most of her time sulking in her room and having sleepless nights. After Draco turned her back on her, Hermione broke down. She'd always been headstrong and she's always been able to maintain her composure (after all, she's dealt with a troll before) but now it's as if all that confidence has been drained from her and Hermione didn't know how to live with herself.

She knew the Nymph galaxy thing was a bad idea and that it was bound to end up badly, but a spark of hope used to be inside of her that when Draco found out he would be happy instead of angry. Now he felt as if she'd made a fool out of him and she believed now he would hate her more than ever…and that scared her.

She sighed as she thought about him. She remembered his soft side, his sot gaze, his genuine smile.

She screwed up...big time.

But a feeling kept nudging her at the back of her head. She could try to get him back, she wouldn't lose anything and besides, if he once genuinely liked her (and she was almost certain he did) he might still have at least very small feeling for her. All she needed to do was awaken his love…

Wait, no ,thought Hermione, it wasn't love, but she could once again awaken the attraction they both felt toward each other.

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked towards the train corridor to search the compartment where Draco was at. She had no idea what she was going to tell him, but she had to see him. Al last she found him at the very back of the train and to her relief, alone.

She walked in and locked the door as fast as possible, not giving him the chance to fully realize who just walked in. But it didn't matter

"Get the fuck out of my compartment, mudblood!" he yelled at her, standing up and pointing his wand at her.

She definitely did not expect this "Draco, we need to talk. About what happened…" "What part of you're a mudblood slut and I hate your guts don't you get. Oh, I know, maybe a little unforgivable curse would help you understand"

He pointed his wand straight at her heart and Hermione widened her eyes and froze

"Yo..you wouldn't …"

"I keep my word, Granger. Now FUCK OFF!"

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Alright, but hear this Draco Malfoy: You misunderstood everything and I did like you very much. I never tried to use you in any way and you're…you're the only boy I've..."

"Save it, bitch. Now turn and get out of my face. My sight is getting blurry by staring at your dirty face for too long"

Her eyes watered and she rushed out of the compartment. She rested against the door and tried to breathe normally.

She was losing hope fast of getting Draco back…

A/N: Short chappie, but I had to give you guys something because I did say I would post the sequel in December. Please read and review! Thnx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Maybe

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and they met the clock at her side. 6:00 am flashed and she groaned. It was too early for a Saturday.

Two weeks had passed since her encounter with Draco in the train.

She only saw him during classes and to her awful luck, Pansy Parkinson was always at his side like a slug. Hermione's jealousy increased during those two weeks and there was one point where her eyes met Draco's and Hermione thought his eyes softened a bit. If they did, he covered it quickly and nuzzled Pansy's neck. She giggle like an idiot and kissed his cheek.

Hermione was fuming after that, but she wouldn't let what she felt show.

She sat up and stretched. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep again, so she decided to take a long hot bath. She filled the tub and added rose scented bubbles. She smiled as she lied down. Soon, the bathroom was filled by the relaxing scent and unexpectedly she closed her eyes and dozed off.

By the time she opened them again, she had no idea how long she rested but she felt she wasn't alone.

She shifted her eyes to the doorway and her gaze met Draco's form standing in the doorway, holding a tower, his gaze transfixed on her. He seemed rooted to the floor and Hermione didn't know what to do.

Should she speak? Should she apologize?

She cleared her throat and Draco seemed to snap out of his trance. For the first time since the term started, he seemed lost for words. Draco's heart was hammering wildly inside of him. These last few weeks he's been mentally beating himself up. He went too far on the train, he knew it, but it crushed him when he remembered how he threatened her. He would have never done it.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

Hermione was very surprised he didn't insult her, but she wasn't about to remind him. He still wasn't moving and Hermione's sudden impulse not only took him aback but her as well. She slowly stood up, letting the water drops caress her body.

His eyes widened and he tried to keep an expressionless face as he gazed at her naked form.

Hermione pretended to be as calm as possible, but inside her heart was beating wildly. She took her towel and wrapped it around her. She walked to the doorway and her eyes slowly studied his face. She wanted to see the desire he had for her again.

She thought about dropping the towel right there in front of him but then she thought "That's probably what he would expect me to do, he knows I want him back" so instead, she brushed past him and went into her room, leaving a small trail of water behind.

All the while Draco's eyes followed her movements. He let out a long breath and went inside the bathroom, silently closing the door behind him.

She took a deep breath when she entered her room, but smiled a little. Perhaps there was hope after all.

A/N: Not long, but something. Sorry guys, I haven't been able to write because I've been very busy and I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Hope it satisfies you guys a little. Please read and review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up happier than she had in a long time. Although she wasn't sure she was going to get Draco back, she felt that she had more luck than she did yesterday. She took a quick shower and got dressed to make her way to breakfast.

Once there, she began going through her Potions notes and felt someone sitting next to her. It was Ron.

"Hi, Hermione"

Hermione was a bit surprised considering the fact that Ron hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

"Hi"

"Look, I want to apologize" he began "for what happened at the dance and for me ignoring you. I realized that I might have overreacted"

"No, Ron. I'm the one who should apologize" said Hermione "I lied to you and Harry and you two are my best friends. Besides, I…I willingly did the Nymph Galaxy thing when I should've known better, and…"

"It's ok, 'Mione" Ron smiled "It's not like I turned down the opportunity. I guess I was angry because…"

"Because I was dancing for Malfoy" she finished.

Ron reddened and nodded "It's just that he's been so bad to you and I cant understand how you can like such a scum"

Hermione didn't need to be reminded. Here she was, trying to get Draco back, when secretly she was thinking herself that he wasn't worth it, that she was creating a false illusion that he could be good.

Ron softly took her hand "The truth is Lavender doesn't mean as much to me as you do"

Hermione stared at him surprised.

"I mean, I like her and all, but I've like you far more and I don't see me having anything serious with her, but with you…its different"

Hermione was speechless. After so many years, Ron was finally confessing that he liked her. "I know you might still feel something for ferret boy, but if you would give me a chance, I would make you happy"

Hermione's eyes watered (she was a bit mad at herself for being so emotional this year). She had an opportunity to be with someone and be happy. Why did she still have those gray eyes stuck in her mind? She pushed those thoughts away and smiled. She tenderly kissed Ron's cheek and hugged him.

From the other side of the Great Hall, Draco felt as if he'd been stabbed. He saw how Weasley took Hermione's hand and it made his blood boil. Then, to make things worse, her lips were on his cheek and her arms wrapped around him. The weasel looked so goddamed happy he could kill him. Draco hated, HATED to admit it to himself, but after so much denial he still wanted her. He wanted her to be his in every way. In every way? No, he could never possibly date Granger for real. Or could he?

He was so confused and jealous he didn't feel Pansy's hand moving upward on his thigh. He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly pushed he hand away.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Pansy.

He abruptly stood up and left the hall. Pansy sat confused and suspicious. She wondered what Draco was thinking about, or more importantly and worse, of who.

Hermione walked the hallway a bit dazed. She couldn't believe she accepted to go out with her best friend. They had stood up and walked to their respective classess (he had Divination and she had Ancient Runes) and he gently gave her a kiss on the lips.

It hadn't felt bad, but she guiltily wished Draco's lips would've kissed her instead. She didn't know whether to give up on him or not. So far, he'd still been mean, but then last night…

_You know what _she thought _Screw it._

Draco had been far too mean for too long and maybe it was time she finally let go and try to be happy with Ron.

A/N: Im soo sorry for literally taking forever, but I swear I'll make it up to you, guys. My goal and with your support is to give you at least 6 chapters this month and longer than this one. School's over and Im going to dedicate a lot of more time to this fic. Dont give up on me please! Plz review and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The day went by pretty quickly for Hermione. After Ancient Runes, she and Ron had every class together. They held hands under the desk and would press close to each other, all the romantic basics.

But then there was Potions.

At one point of the class Hermione dropped her pencil. When she picked it up, she looked up and found Draco looking at her. She blushed and looked away, but five minutes later she looked at him again and he was still staring. His eyes were glued to hers, but then Ron made a sudden movement and tried to get Hermione's attention. Draco glared at him and finally looked away.

Hermione was puzzled at what happened. _Maybe he's jealous?_ she thought.

_No, he hates you remember? _Her other side told her.

Reality came back painfully. Draco was with Pansy and didn't want her. He was mean, arrogant, and he'd hurt her plenty of times. These thoughts made Hermione harden against him a bit.

She reached the Heads common room and made her way up to her room. Turning the corner, she nearly had a heart attack when she bumped straight into Draco's chest. His hands instinctively grabbed her arms so that she wouldn't fall. She grabbed his shoulders to maintain her balance and stared.

"Watch your step, Granger. You might fall" he said in a low voice.

Hermione reddened and let go of his shoulders. She was about to thank him when for some reason she had to think the worse and remember the time she fell down the stairs and he laughed at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't let me fall. According to my memory, you take joy on my pain" She brushed passed him and went to her room.

Draco was startled by what she told him. Was he really liked that? He felt pain inside of him to think he really enjoyed her suffering once.

_Remember she used you _one part of him said.

_But maybe it's like she said and she really just wanted to be with you_ another part said.

No, she was a slut and he wouldn't be fooled again by her innocent act. _And how do you know she's really like that?_

Oh shut up, he said to himself and went downstairs.

Hermione mentally kicked herself inside her room. Why did she have to say that? She just messed up things more.

_What things? You're with Ron now. _Hermione just hated to be like this. She kept telling herself ove and over again that Draco Malfoy was no longer part of her life and that Ron is the one she wanted. He was sweet, caring, cute, and he wanted her. What more could a girl want? She rested for a while and got ready for her nightly patrol.

10pm. Draco was taking a break from patrol duty and rested against the wall. He closed his eyes and the first thing that he pictured was Hermione's face. How beautiful she looked sleeping, so peaceful and luscious. He remembered how soft her skin felt against his fingers and how good her fingers felt on him. Then he pictured Weasley touching her like that and his eyes snapped open.

He was jealous.

He didn't want her with anyone but him, and especially not with Ron Weasley. The question was: Is she going out with him?

"You look thoughtful" said Hermione, who was standing next to him.

Draco jumped, surprised he didn't hear her approaching. "So I do" he replied.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

Hermione cleared her throat "McGonagall said we could go to bed".

She turned when Draco asked "Are you and Weasley together?"

She froze and kept her back to him "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. Weasley gives that impression considering he couldn't keep his hands off you in class today"

Hermione blushed and turned "Well, yes, we are". She kept her gaze on the floor and waited for his response. The minutes went by and Draco didn't say anything, but then (being Draco and all) he said:

"So, are you going to give him a lap dance and screw him too?"

Hermione's jaw dropped a million miles. That was the last straw for her. There wasn't a moment in her life she felt more hurt and anger.

She glared holes through him and said through gritted teeth "Listen to me, you horrible bastard, if you ever call me ANY of those names again I will give you the death curse until your body explodes into tiny pieces! What have I done to you except try to be with you! How dare you call me a whore when you're the only guy that's ever laid a hand on me! Never in my life have I hated anyone as much as I hate you now, Draco Malfoy!"

And with that, she gave him the hardest slap she's ever given to anyone and stormed to the Heads apartment.

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please R & R. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco's heart hammered wildly against his chest.

For the first time in his life, he felt broken and vulnerable. Hermione Granger had made him see who he really was: dirt and scum. He'd never felt regret for anything and now it was coming down on him like a ton.

He believed her when she told him that he's the only one that has laid a hand on her and unfortunately he also believed that she meant the fact that she hated him. He'd turned the girl he loved against him. He abruptly stopped thinking for a second.

Loved? That's too much. _Not love, I couldn't possibly love her._

He wasn't sure about anything anymore except that Hermione was with Weasley and there was nothing he could do about it.

But maybe….

If there's the slightest chance Hermione might forgive him, he'll do anything. _Even if it means watching her with Weasley_.

Regaining her trust wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth trying. _About the "her with the weasel" part, Im not so sure _he thought.

He didn't think he could deal with the fact of Hermione being in someone else's arm, or worse…in someone else's bed. The thoughtstruck Draco like lighting. He wanted to be the first and the only one to make love to Hermione. How on earth was he going to achieve all this? _You better start thinking fast, Draco…_

Hermione slammed her bedroom door and threw herself on her bed. The tears were streaming down wildly down her cheeks. How could she like such a monster. How could she'd ever feel anything for him. Hermione cried harder at this thought. No matter how much the bastard hurt her, a part of her would still want him. Hermione closed her eyes and forced herself to go into a dreamless sleep.

"Hermione, wait up" yelled Hannah from behind.

Hermione turned and waited for Hannah to catch up with her.

"How have you been?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, just fine. Actually I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Oh?"

"Well, yesterday Blaise Zabini approached me" said Hannah.

Hermione looked at her curiosly and braced herself for what was coming next.

"He asked about the next Nymph Galaxy meeting. I told him the "secret" girls said it would be next Friday and to tell Malfoy"

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Hermione, outraged.

"Take it easy. I've got it all figured out. I mean, Zabini and Seamus don't know who the girls are. I heard about what happened outside the dance from Ginny. Even though Harry, Ron and Malfoy know who we are, they've agreed to go, but there's obviously a catch"

Hermione's cheeks were crimson and she found it hard to breathe.

"Obviously you cant dance for Malfoy anymore"

Hermione felt a stab at this. She knew it was coming, but she wasn't going to deny that no matter what happened last night, she still wanted to.

"So Lavender agreed to switch with you since she cant dance for Ron anymore. So, are you in?"

Hermione closed her eyes "Fine" she said through gritted teeth and turned to leave.

"Thanks, 'Mione." said Hannah happily.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat next to Parvati. Lavender looked up from her plate and gave Hermione an evil smile "So, you heard?"

Hermione glared but kept herself in control "Yes. I'm going to go through it"

She could feel Lavender's anger and jealousy, but Hermione wasn't going to allow her to make her suffer.

"Well, dancing for Malfoy wont be so bad. I mean, the guy's gorgeous and probably by the end of the night he'll be so entranced by me that he'll just beg me to stay with him".

Hermione's hand tightened around her fork but she said in the nicest voice as possible "Then you'll have a great time and so will I because Ron won't get enough of me".

Hermione was shocked at her words and apparently Lavender noticed because she smirked and said "We'll see"

"Are you guys going on Friday?" asked Seamus.

He, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework. "Of course" said Harry, glancing knowingly at Ron.

"I cant wait. I haven't seen "my girl" in ages!" said Seamus, beaming a smile.

"Neither have we" said Ron, winking at Harry, being as obvious as possible. Seamus, however, was oblivious to all of this. "Do you guys think the girls…well, that they'll…you know, take it further with us?"

" I certainly hope se" said Ron, imagining all the things he and Hermione could do.

"What's up, Draco. You look troubled" said Blaise.

He'd noticed that Draco was awfully quiet during the whole day and with a far off look. "Nothing. Just thinking"

"About Friday?" said Blaise, grinning.

"Among other things"

"Well, don't worry about it. Its going to be just as great as the other times, probably better"

Draco stared at him Could he confide in Blaise and tell him what was really troubling him? Perhaps not yet. It was too soon. "Yeah, I hope it is"

A/N: Here's another chapter. I promised you guys 6 chapters this month and you will get them, meaning multiple chapters in one day! Please review and thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Friday night. 10:55pm.

The girls were almost done fixing the room. Hermione took a deep breath. Maybe she should've just said no. Now that the time was here, she wasn't sure that she could stand watching Lavender dancing for Draco.

Hermione's worries didn't go unnoticed.

Ginny knew that Hermione still cared a great deal about Draco. It troubled her a little that Hermione accepted to go out with her brother when she didn't really care about him that way, but at the same time, she used to think it was for the best. However, she could tell Hermione's feelings hadn't changed. So, to make the evening less painful, she concocted a plan with Hannah (Hannah wasn't aware of her true intentions) to make a surprise for the boys and the other girls.

Ginny smiled.

She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face. She had to tell Harry in order for it to work and for him to not be upset with her. He agreed reluctantly but his resistance didn't last that long. Actually, it ended the moment Ginny pushed him on her bed. (I'll spare the details)

Right at 11 o'clock, there was a knock on the door.

Hannah opened it and saw the 5 boys standing anxiously. She gave them a seductive smile and told them to come in.

Once inside, Draco quickly scanned for Hermione and held her eyes. Ron also looked at her, and she was forced to stare at him instead and give him a small smile. Draco was fuming but tried to maintain his composure. Hannah sat the boys down in their respective seats and began the music.

The girls did their routine and began dancing and approach the boys. Ron stared lustily at Hermione's body as it swung from side to side. She slowly approached him and sat on his lap. Obviously, he was already very aroused and Hermione inwardly groaned. She really didn't want to do anything with him, but found herself kissing him. His hands were reaching towards her breasts, but she grabbed them and placed them on her sides.

She remembered that Hannah once told her that she was in control. She opened her eyes to stare at were Draco was. Lavender had already taken her top off and was kissing his neck. Hermione's jealousy arose, but then she noticed that he wasn't touching her.

Actually, it looked like he was sitting there painfully and standing what Lavender was doing to him as if it were an unpleasant torture

Hermione actually felt relieved, but then Ron's hands were cupping her buttocks and pressing her against his groin. At that moment the music stopped.

Hannah cleared her throat. "Ok, everyone. I've decided to do a little surprise for all"

She quickly glanced at Ginny and continued "The girls will make a boy switch".

Parvati and Ginny grinned, Lavender frowned, but Hermione's face was full of sock.

_Switch? No one told me anything about a switch._

"I will lead the girls to their new boys" said Hannah and walked towards where Ginny was.

Hannah took her to where Seamus was, and the she took Parvati's hand. She led her to where Blaise was and then instructed Lavender to go to Ron. Hannah then gave Hermione a sneaky smile and instructed her to go to where Draco was.

At that moment Hermione realized it was trap.

And most likely Ginny planned it.

She glared at Ginny, but Ginny just smiled and pretended not to notice.

Hermione stood in front of Draco and avoided looking at him. The music started again and all the girls sat on the boys' laps. Hermione stood in front of Draco without knowing what to do. She wanted to kick him and kiss him at the same time.

Carefully she sat on his lap and began moving on top of him, trying to ignore the fact that she was moving on top of the guy that hurt her so much. Draco took one of her hands and grabbed her chin.

He made her look at him. "I'm sorry about everything" he said firmly but softly.

Hermione froze and stared. She didn't know what to do or how to respond. She didn't have to think for long because his lips took hers and his tongue caressed every inch of the insides of her mouth.

Hermione sighed and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him.

He moaned and took her sides so that he could press her closer to him. Hermione felt Draco undoing the laces of the corset and gently removing it. Her excitement increased as she felt her naked chest press against his body. She undid the buttons of his shirt and caressed his toned muscles. He unlocked his mouth from hers and began to kiss her neck softly. Hermione threw her head back and let herself enjoy the feeling of his hand rubbing her breast and his lips on her neck.

His lips went downward and gently kissed her right breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on it. Hermione felt herself shiver and her hands were in his hair, urging him to keep going. He sucked harder and heard her moans even though the music was loud. He moved to her other nipple to give it the same treatment. Hermione had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming and begging for more.

She opened here eyes and looked around the room. She felt a slight pang as she saw that Lavender was actually completely naked and moving up and down on Ron's lap. It was obvious that they were having sex, but it didn't bother her as much as it should.

Sure, he's basically cheating on her, but so is she.

She looked at Draco and found him staring at her intently. He maintained eye contact as his hand moved up her leg and reached her inner thigh. Hermione held her breath as his hand rubbed against the fabric of her sensitive flesh. He wanted to rip the remaining of her clothes away and get his fingers inside of her. _She feels so good._

However, as soon as he began to move the fabric aside, the music stopped and the room was lighting itself.

Hermione quickly grabbed her top and put it on. She looked over and saw that Ron was blushing guiltily at her as he fixed his pants and shirt, but Lavender had a look of pure bliss and an evil smile on her face. Hermione reluctantly stood up and so did Draco.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pressed it. He planted a small kiss on her lips before leaving.

They were going back to the real world, the world where he was a hateful person, and she was with Ron.

_Well, that depends now. I wasn't the one who was haning sex. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, I hope you boys had a great time" said Hannah.

Blaise walked over to her and gave her a kiss while he grabbed her butt. She squealed and giggled. "Better do this again soon" he whispered before giving her another kiss and leaving.

The remaining boys exited, the last being Ron giving Hermione an ashamed and angry look at the same time.

"Well, that went well" said Ginny.

Hermione pulled her to the side "Don't deny that this was your idea" she said.

Ginny smiled "I didn't see you complaining for one second"

"W-Well, I…that's not the point, Ginny? What about Ron?"

"I didn't see him complaining either, 'Mione. Lets be honest, I love my brother and all, but I know that you don't care about him in a romantic way"

Hermione stared in silence. She knew Ginny was right, but she wanst about to admit it so openly "Im trying with him, Gin."

"Well, I think you trying just got a lot harder considering that you and Malfoy live in the same place"

Hermione's eyes widened. How on earth was she going to face him once she went back to the apartment? _You know you want to see him _one part of her said _But how do you know he wants to really see you. This could've been a one night thing. _Hermione told herself to shut up and made her way to the apartment, wondering what she might encounter.

A/N: Here's a longer chapters for those who asked for them. Please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Back in the Gryffindor common room. "I can't believe you did that!" accused Parvati.

"We were just having fun, and besides, it's not like he refused" replied Lavender calmly.

"But he's dating Hermione. You shouldn't have…you know, tempted him"

"Well, I didn't see her backing off Malfoy" spat Lavender.

Parvati bit her lip. She also saw how involved Hermione and Draco were.

She nodded and Lavender smiled, knowing that her friend knew she was right.

Hermione entered the apartment and quietly made her way up to her room. Everything was silent. She was afraid to face Draco, afraid that if she saw him…

_Don't think about that _she told herself.

She walked towards her room when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pressed her against the wall. Draco pressed his whole body against Hermione. His face was only an inch away from hers and they could both hear their breathing increasing.

Hermione was instantly aroused and felt a bit weak against him. _I want him so bloody much _she kept telling herself over and over again, trying to deny it and at the same time wanting to accept it. The minutes went by and they didn't move. Their arousal increased with every passing second. He just didn't know what to do.

He didn't admit it to himself right away, but he was terrified of her rejection. What happened tonight was his miracle and his chance to get Hermione back. He didn't care that she was with Weasley, he KNEW that she wanted HIM.

"Malfoy back off" Hermione said in what she hoped was a firm and annoyed voice.

"Why?"

"Because you're an ass and I don't want to be near you" she replied.

Draco's anger rose at this but chekcked himself before replying. "Didn't look that way upstairs, Hermione" he whispered.

"I…I had to keep it up so that suspicions didn't rise" she said faintly.

Draco could see in her eyes that it was a straight out lie. He gently caressed her cheek and his nose made contact with hers.

Hermione finally found her voice and said weakly "Please let me go. I need to go to bed"

Draco got even closer. His tongue darted out of his mouth and slowly caressed her lower and upper lip. Her eyes closed and her lips parted to feel him and to taste him.

"Is that what you want, Hermione?" he said in barely a whisper.

He wanted her, but he wanted to torture her. It was just natural for him, but he didnt want to do it out of cruel intentions.

He restrained himself from kissing her, but his hands didn't restrain themselves from touching her. His hand was already pulling down the lower part of her outfit. When he took it completely off, he backed away just an inch or so.

His finger pressed itself lightly against her already wet flesh and Hermione moaned. Draco moved his finger and gently entered her. He moved it in and out slowly but adding pressure with every movement. His thumb was rubbing her and Hermione thought for a moment that she would pass out.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she rested her forehead against one of them.

Draco felt that his pants would break because his dick was begging him to be released, it was becoming very painful for him to keep his pants on.

But he needed to do this; he knew he was doing the right thing. This torture would certainly have a sweet reward.

His finger increased speed. Hermione had a hard time standing up. Her moaning grew louder as Draco increased pressure on his thumb. The moment came when something overcame her and electricity shot through her whole body. She shivered and held on to him for dear life. Draco felt her having her orgasm and for a second though he would come himself. He felt her weaken, so he pulled her to him and embraced her while she regained her composure. They were both panting and holding each other tightly.

Hermione had never experienced anything like that before.

She kissed the nape of his neck and whispered the first thing she could think of "Thank you"

Draco gave a small laugh "No problem"

Hermione backed away and stared at him. "Draco…"

He didn't let her talk. He kissed her passionately and pressed her as much as he could against him.

Hermione was left breathless. She had intended to tell him that she couldn't be with him just yet.

Draco lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity when Draco pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I really am sorry" he whispered.

Hermione kissed him. He switched her sideways and carried her toward his bedroom. Little did they know that what was going through their minds had nothing in common...

A/N: I will not write about what happens next in this chapter (evil laugh). You guys will just have to wait for the next one:) Please review.Thnx.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Draco practically kicked his bedroom door open as he entered. His hands were encircling Hermione's buttocks as he kicked the door closed. He gently placed her on his bed and continued kissing her.

Hermione's head was spinning. She knew what would happen if she kept kissing Draco.

He would take her clothes off, caress her, and finally, take her virginity.

She wanted it, there was no denying it. But she wasn't stupid. The question of Draco's sincerity was roaming her mind. One passionate moment upstairs wasn't going to erase the way he treated her. She needed to know whether he was really sorry, and to be honest, she wanted him to love her.

No, she needed him to love her in order for her to give herself completely to him.

She bit gently his lower lip and heard a moan escaping his lips. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, grabbed tight, and turned him over so that she was on top of him. Draco was taken by surprise, but pleased nonetheless. She undid his shirt, removed it, and stayed still for a moment to admire his perfectly toned chest. She trailed a finger up and down his abs and lowered herself to kiss slowly his entire chest. Draco closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt Hermione's lips exploring his body. She made her way upwards and kissed his neck, chin, cheeks, eyelids, nose, and lips.

His tongue slowly roamed her mouth once more as he undid her top. His hands cupped her breasts once again and he squeezed. Hermione shivered and deepened the kiss. His fingers rubbed her nipples and would occasionally grab and press them. Hermione's moans grew louder, but she had to check herself before she lost control. She undid his belt and his pants. She began to pull them down, but it was difficult since her legs were on his sides. Draco reluctantly stopped kissing her in order to get his pants off faster. He moved her aside and took them off, taking his boxers off with them. Then Hermione saw a completely naked man for the first time in her life.

And he was perfect.

His dick was already erect and Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She almost stopped breathing when she saw how it grew at least another impossible inch. She doesn't have another one to compare it with, but Draco's penis looked like it was the perfect length and width for her. She pictured his dick entering her and she felt her wetness increasing. Draco wouldn't openly admit it, but he was extremely nervous.

He didn't know whether Hermione's astonished look was from approval or disappointment. He mentally kicked himself.

He had always been confident about himself, especially about every part of his body. He had never been given a reason to doubt his potential. And here he had an inexperienced, virgin beauty that was making him doubt his abilities and attributes.

Hermione forced herself to look away and told Draco with her eyes that she liked what she saw.

Draco's doubts went away and he pulled her to him.

His hand rested on her stomach and lowered itself to undo the rest of her clothing. She gently pushed his hands aside and stood. She slowly lowered her clothing until she was as naked as he. Draco forgot to breathe as he stared at her. He couldn't wait to completely roam every inch of her with his hands and with his lips.

Hermione forced any embarrassment away and sat seductively on the bed.

She got close to him and pushed him back so that he was lying down. She stared at his dick and lowered her head. Draco's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing and for a second he thought he might've been hallucinating. Her lips sweetly kissed the side of his penis and her tongue darted out and slowly encircled it.

Draco closed his eyes and held himself back; he felt like he was ready to come. This was not how he wanted to and definitely not so soon.

Hermione's mouth explored every inch of him and her mouth was ready to close over his head and suck him in.

_Now_.

She abruptly stopped and sat up. Draco opened his eyes and gave her a confused and pained look. She stood up and started dressing.

Draco shot up "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Hermione calmly redid her top "You know what? I'm tired and even though you were "ok" back there in the hallway, I'm not in the mood so much." She was trembling, but forced herself to look still.

Draco's mouth hung open and he was completely thrown back by her reply.

Tired? Not in the mood? That he was "ok"!?

Draco was murderous for a second but thought better about replying to her. Hermione forced herself to look into his eyes and her insides cringed.

His look was deadly. But she knew she had to do it. She wanted him to prove to her that it wasn't just about the sex and about the lust. He needed to care beyond that.

"So, I'll see you in the morning"

She though about giving him a goodnight kiss, but he probably would've jumped and bitten her. She gave him a smile, and was taken aback when he returned it.

She exited the room and was finally able to breathe again.

Draco was already scheming in his head. Nobody makes a fool out of him like that. He'd never been so humiliated in his life. She said that he was "ok". What the fuck did "ok" mean?! He was going to prove her wrong. Oh, he was going to make her scream his name once he was through with her. Then she would know who she was messing with.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! But I'm letting you guys know that I'm not giving up and now that Xmas coming up, I'll have more time to write. Please review and thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hermione woke up and felt as if she'd only slept for a minute. _Did last night really happen?_ It suddenly hit her that perhaps what she did wasn't the best thing. _But I want him to care for me. _

_Oh God, what did I do?_

She took a quick shower, changed her clothes, and made her way to the Heads common room. There was no trace of Draco. She sighed in relief, but deep down she was worried.

_What is Draco thinking?_ she thought.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. He stared blankly at his porridge and tried to figure out what was it about Hermione that made him feel the way he did. He was going through everything that had happened during that school year. He'd always been the dominant one with every girl he'd ever been with.

What changed?

This year, he felt vulnerable, considering the fact that he never showed his feelings to anyone. He couldn't lie to himself. He hated this new "him". This sensitive, overreacting, ridiculous Malfoy. He needed to go back to the way he was. Maintain his flawless reputation as the arrogant player of Slytherin.

But Hermione…. Was she even worth it? Sure, he was going to make her pay for what she did to him the night before, and he certainly wanted to sleep with her…

But is that ALL he wants? Draco closed his eyes to get himself in order. When he opened them, they hardened, reflecting that old Draco might be coming back.

Hermione sat in her Ancient Runes class thinking about Draco and Ron.

Ron….

She was furious at him for what he did with Lavender, but then again, she wasn't innocent either. And Draco. Before they went into his room he'd said he was sorry about everything that had happened. _Hermione, why did you do that to him!_ She was mentally kicking herself, but she knew she'd done the right thing. After the class, she had to speak to Ron.

Ron and Hermione sat at the back of the library, staring at the wood before them. Hermione had her hands folded on top of her lap and Ron kept throwing nervous glances at her.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked, a bit accusingly.

Ron blushed " Mione, I'm so sorry. I didn't…know things were going to turn out like that."

Hermione briefly closed her eyes, looking annoyed, but feeling guilty as well. "I saw how you were with Malfoy" he whispered, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm…sorry too, ok?" she said gently "We both screwed up".

They stayed quiet for a long period of time, not really knowing how to react to the situation. Hermione didn't know how to end it. If she was sincere with herself, she would've broken up with him on the first day. But this was her Ron. Her best friend since first year. She didn't want to make him suffer. Would he really suffer? After all, he didn't look like he was in pain with Lavender.

"Can you forgive me, 'Mione? I forgive you, we can put this past us. I don't want to lose you" Ron said pleadingly.

Those were the words Hermione was dreading to hear. How was it that she had the strength to tease Draco Malfoy but didn't have the guts to be honest with Ron!?

"I don't want to lose you either" she said.

10pm. Hermione walked down one of the silent hallways of Hogwarts. She stopped at one point and stared at the moon and stars that were blinking at her. What has she gotten herself into? She needed to get her thoughts straight.

A smooth hand traced her back and slowly caressed her left arm. She shivered, unable to pull herself away. That same hand began moving downward, slowly making its way to her buttocks, stroking her thigh. Draco stood right behind her and encircled her waist with his hands and pressed her to him.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours.

They were both confused, not knowing what to do with themselves, what to do about their situation. Hermione took the courage to turn her head to the side and stare at his face. His eyes were focused on the moon. He seemed far away, lost in his thoughts. They turned towards her face and pierced hers. Hermione noticed immediately that something was different.

His eyes looked troubled, not lustful.

He looked as if he were in pain, and suddenly, as if he'd realized what he was showing her through his eyes, they hardened. His stare turned into a glare. And yet he was still holding her.

_He's trying to hate me_, she thought.

That is when Hermione Granger realized that she loved this arrogant son of a bitch. It didnt make any sense to her, but she knew she did.

Just seeing the fact that he's struggling with his emotions showed her that he cared, and he wasn't even aware of it.

On the contrary, he was fighting it.

Draco conjured every unpleasant moment he'd ever had with her. Their fights, her slaps, her proud attitude…he wanted to hate her with every fiber of her being.

_Then why are you still holding her?_

He couldn't let go.

By God he wanted to, and he tried.

But he couldn't.

"We haven't broken up, you know?" she told him sadly. "I...I don't know how" she finally confessed.

Draco gave her a thoughtful look but remained silent. It frustrated her that he didnt even look angry. Suddenly, he let go of her and took a few steps back. She fully turned around to face him. She wanted him to be close to her again.

"Please, don't go" she barely whispered.

Draco had planned to do whatever he took to turn her on and then, when she almost reached her peak, leave her cold and lonely. But suddenly it seemed stupid to do that. God, he was such a male! That was the way he'd thought he would make her pay for what she did last night. Truth was, all that cocky thinking was gone from his head at that moment. If he wanted to get his old life back, he needed to walk away from her. She slowly started to make her way to him, but he made a motion with his hand to stop her.

Then, as if possessed, he tried to give her the coldest glare.

It made her flinch.And that was what he needed to end it.

"None of it ever happened, Granger"

Hermione tried to get closer, whispering "no" over and over again, but with every step she took forward, he took a step back.

"Did you think something could ever happen between us, mudblood." he said mockingly.

_Don't cry, Hermione, don't cry._ she told herself.

Finally, he gave her his back and made his way back to the Heads apartment. He walked inside and went straight for his room. He locked his door and let out a deep breath.

_It's over..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

February arrived in the blink of an eye. The 7th years were taking it easy, not pressuring themselves too much yet with the schoolwork. Students approached their teachers to suggest that a Valentine's Day dance take place; nothing too extravagant, just something to do to make it special. The teachers discussed it among themselves and decided to agree, but the only condition was that it had to end at midnight sharp, after all, Valentine's Day was going to be during a school day and classes weren't going to be suspended the next day. Also, only 4th years and up were allowed to go. The rest of the school was bummed, but they couldn't do anything about it.

In the last few weeks, Hannah had tried to convince Hermione to join them in the Nymph Galaxy again.

Hermione refused every time.

She was tired of it and didn't want to keep doing it. Also, she knew that Draco wouldn't have gone. Since that night, they kept a good distance from each other. However, Draco didn't try to humiliate her in public or insult her; he just avoided her and had an indifferent attitude towards her in front of people.

A few days later, Hermione got the courage to open up to Ron and tell him how she felt (omitting the Draco part). They had ended heir relationship in good terms, maintaining their friendship, even though it wasn't the same. Harry didn't want to tell Hermione that Ron secretly met up with Lavender once in a while. Not only was he mad at Ron for doing it, he also knew that Hermione needed to clear her head for a while.

She actually found herself quite calm once she was single. She decided to just focus on her schoolwork like she'd always done and take her mind off Draco (something that was impossible, but she tried anyway).

Draco started being his normal self during those weeks; back to being the flirt, dedicating more of his time hanging out with the Slytherins and the occasional hookups with girls from all the houses except Gryffindor. He went back to tormenting incessantly the Gryffindors. The only change was that he avoided Hermione in those moments, allowing another Slytherin to make nasty remarks about her so that suspicions didn't rise. In his mind, he was over Hermione Granger. But inside, he cried for her.

February 10th

"Do you think this dress looks good on me?" asked Ginny, standing in front of Hermione's mirror.

"It looks great, Gin. Harry will love it" said Hermione.

Only four days left for the Valentine's Day dance. The entire school was hectic. Owls kept arriving with packages; certainly ordered presents to give on the 14th. Six guys had asked Hermione to the dance, and she turned them all down. She didn't feel like going with anyone, didn't want to go at all, but Ginny had convinced her that it was going to be fun and that she would miss out of she didn't go. She'd found out about three days before that Draco was going with a girl from Ravenclaw. She wasn't happy about it, but it was better than him taking Pansy.

They both tried on dresses for a while. When they found what they were looking for, they put them away and made their way outside. They were supposed to meet Harry, Seamus, and Parvati to go to Hogsmeade.

They met up and started making their way to the village, when they noticed over the grounds that someone was running as fast as possible to Hogwarts. The kid looked scared and accidentally tripped and fell. Harry and Seamus helped him up.

It was a Slytherin.

"Are you alright?" Parvati asked the boy.

He looked like a 3rd year. He was frantic and was trying to catch his breath "Ok..need to get…to the infirmary…players..hurt"

"What players?" asked Harry.

"They were practicing Quidditch when a bludger hit the head of one of the chasers and he crashed against the seeker"

Everyone looked at each other. "I'll go with him to the infirmary, you guys try to see what happened" said Harry and left with the boy.

Seamus, Parvati, and Hermione ran to the Quidditch pitch to see how badly they were hurt. He said the seeker got hurt was all that was going through Hermione's head. Once they got there, they saw a bunch of students in a circle near the middle of the pitch. They reached them and asked what had happened. The Slytherins wouldn't answer them and glared at them.

A Hufflepuff girl told them that when the chaser got hit, he turned his broom abruptly and crashed directly into Draco, forcing both of them to the ground at a great speed. Hermione pushed the students and made her way to the middle. The chaser was unconscious. His head was bleeding at a fearful speed and his uniform was torn everywhere. It must've broken when he rolled on the ground.

Draco was trying not to scream. Several bones were broken and when someone tried to move him, he would snap at them and groan in pain.

Hermione felt sick. She wanted to soothe him, to make him feel better.

At last, the teachers came and levitated the students to take them to the hospital wing.

Draco was fuming once he was on the bed in the infirmary. The nurse had told him that even if a potion fixed all of his bones, he would still need to rest for a week or more to make a full recovery. He was going to miss the dance. He wasn't allowed to move. They told him that he was going to be moved to his room on the 13th, but that by that time he wasnt going to be able to stand properly. He tried to calm himself down. There wasn't anything he could do about his situation. It was dark outside; he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Hermione had stayed in her room the entire day. She apologized to her friends and locked herself in. She was dying with worry. She stared at the clock next to her.

11:15pm.

She looked once again at the ceiling and debated whethet she should go see him in the infirmary.

At 11:30, she couldnt take it anymore. She stood up from her bed, exited the Heads apartment, and made her way towards the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The infirmary was silent. Only the glow of the moon illuminated that dark space. It wasn't hard for Hermione to find Draco. Only two beds were occupied. The chaser's bed had curtains, blocking him from her view. Two beds down, Draco slept lightly. He'd heard someone coming in, but didn't open his eyes and stayed still. Hermione slowly approached the bed and was trying to remain calm. It looked like his entire body was covered in bandages and he had bruises on his legs, arms and on the side of his face. She quietly sat down and tried to touch his forehead, but she got overwhelmed and began to weep.

He looked awful! And to think that something worse could've happened…

A sob caught in her throat and she covered her face.

Draco heard a low cry and quickly opened his eyes. Hermione was sobbing quietly and he felt a jolt inside his heart. He wanted to touch her hand, but was unable to because of the bandages. He didn't want to see her like this. So many weeks without her, and here she was, sitting next to him, crying for him, not because of him. Draco was shocked that the feelings he had for her were more than he expected.

"Hermione" he spoke softly "don't cry".

She turned her head abruptly to see that he was awake. She was about to embrace him when she saw that he winced, trying to stop her. She gently kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek with her thumb. She rested her head softly against his chest and wept silently. Draco would've done anything at that moment to be free from his prison and embrace her.

They fell asleep like that.

Hermione awoke the next morning with someone clearing her throat. She opened her eyes and realized that McGonagall was standing in front of her. She quickly sat uo and checked on Draco.

He was still asleep.

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind, please stand from Mr. Malfoy's bed".

Hermione reddened and quickly obeyed. They made their way out of the infirmary to the Heads apartment. Once in there, McGonagall indicated Hermione to sit on the sofa.

"Miss Granger…I was looking for you this morning to ask you for a favor. Obviously, I wasn't able to find you." Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Your friends are looking for you now as we speak. I'll let them know shortly that you've been found. The reason that I wanted to speak to you is because, as you well know, Mr. Malfoy is unable to attend class for a few days. As Head girl, I want you to help Mr. Malfoy recuperate. He will be moved to his room on the 13th of February and it is up to you to make sure he doesn't try anything foolish, like walking. Also, I would like you to find out what his daily assignments are so that he maintains his schoolwork up to date. I am aware that Gryffindors and Slytherins are usually not friendly; however, you and Mr. Malfoy are the example of this school and there is no one better to do this task than yourself."

Hermione sat dumfounded. She was going to take care of Draco. Spend almost all of her time with him. She nodded and stood up to find Harry and Ron and let them know that she wasn't missing anymore.

Draco was told that day of what the plan was. He pretended to look indifferent and a bit annoyed, but inside he was more than thrilled.

He was going to have Hermione with him every day.

And he couldn't wait.

"Is it true that you have to take care of Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny.

"Yes, but its not like I have to cook for him or anything. House-elves are in charge of bringing him food (she was a bit pissed at this) and all I really have to do is bring him his homework and make sure he doesn't make a wreck in his room" she replied.

Harry and Ginny knew better. They could tell that she was anxious and excited. They secretly smiled to each other.


End file.
